Searching for my Own
by Faine Lange
Summary: AU; A tale of love told through letters. "Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara, I have decided to go on a little journey, to search for my own. Love Lady Yamanaka Ino. P.S. I love you"
1. Ino's Letter 1

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N:** Hi! It's another GaaIno story! But this one is different. I've had this idea for awhile now, and I finally got to writing it! So, here's the first chapter! And yeah, it isn't a oneshot, even though it may seem like it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_January 13, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_I am deeply sorry if this upsets or angers you. But please do not be angry. I have decided to go on a little journey, to search for my own. Do not fret, because I assure you, I will not be alone. Sir Shikamaru and Sir Chouji have agreed to accompany me, no matter how "troublesome" it may be, as Shikamaru says. Sir Chouji wishes to see his "mysterious" lady love of Derbon, who he had come across one day while she was visiting our town. So, upon our journey, we will be stopping in Derbon to meet this woman. Shikamaru and I hope to meet her soon. I know she must be a kind spirited woman._

_Anyways, I hope you take this opportunity to mend things with Kankuro. I know that you do not like Sakura very much, but she's your sister-in-law and my best friend. You should be nicer to her, and please do not try to harm her again. This time, I will not be there to stop you. I really hope that when I have returned, I can see that you two have worked out your problems and are on better terms. I really do not like either of you loathing one another so much. And I think I am not the only one who feels this way._

_If Deidara or my father ever asks where my whereabouts are, then simply say that I have gone to search for my own and nothing more. They shall understand and not ask about this again, so do not worry much about them._

_I have no plans of where we will exactly be traveling, maybe just from town to town. We shall be going wherever nature leads us. I myself also do not know when this journey shall last, only that it will take awhile; but I do know my heart shall be aching for you, and only you. Please be patient and do not come after me. Please send Shikamaru, Chouji, and my regards to Temari, Sakura, and Kankuro. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P.S. I love you_

* * *

"C'mon guys! Let's go! You're way too slow!"

"Troublesome…"

"Wait for us Ino! You're just way too fast!"

* * *

**A/N: **So, err, how was it? Review please, I would really appreciate it. This story can be a oneshot, don't you think? But I decided to make more chapters. So, expect an update on this story sometime soon, maybe.


	2. Ino's Letter 2

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N: **Hi ya! Finally an updating. I was actually finished with this chapter awhile ago, I was just to lazy to upload it. Sorry for making anyone wait. :O

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_February 14, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_How's everything going on back home? Has any chaos broken out? Well, I hope not. Say hello to everybody back home please, if you wouldn't mind. And how are Deidara and Father doing? But most importantly, I miss you, it's been a month, but I've been holding out. Still doing great right? Shikamaru and Chouji are great company, even if they tend to call me annoying._

_We've arrived in Derbon just a few days ago. There, we met Chouji's lady. Her name is Akiko. She is a very pleasant woman, although she isn't royalty, or anything related. Leave it to Chouji to find a nice and beautiful girl that is not rich or anything. Akiko and her family welcomed us warmly in their home. I'm glad they let us stay, or we would've had to find somewhere else to sleep._

_As you can see, I am writing this on February 14, a very romantic day for the town. Derbon sure is strange, but I sure do love this day. Today, they call this a holiday for lovers. Lovers are supposed to spend today together and do something nice for each other. They also say that the female should give chocolates to who they love today, very strange indeed. It's too bad we can't spend today like this. Next year, I want to celebrate this so called "Valentine's Day" with you. Although we can't, I've sent you chocolates as another way we can celebrate. We must celebrate this holiday at our town as well._

_Guess what's even stranger? At Derbon, a month from now, March 14 is where males return the favor of us females giving you chocolate. On White Day, the men are expected to give the women something, it should be white, at least that's what I think. I don't remember. Derbon is a very great town. We should visit one day, along with everybody else._

_After a week or two more at Derbon, we're planning to leave and go to another town. I didn't know that other towns were so much different from us. It's really fun to see how our town differs from others. It's also nice to learn something new that we can introduce to our town. After we leave Derbon, I'm not sure where we're headed. Shikamaru wouldn't tell me, nor would he let me see the map._

_I'm still searching for my own, and I hope to find it soon, even if it takes a long time. I don't mind traveling from town to town though. I just don't want you to worry too much about me. It won't do you good._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P. S. I love you_

* * *

"Hehe, do you think Gaara will like this?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter, it's just chocolate…troublesome woman…"

"Psh, you're just upset because you're not going to get one from Temari!"

"W-what are you talking about? I couldn't care less. If I wanted chocolate, I'd just buy some myself!"

"Oooh, you're blushing! Oh my god, how cute! Don't worry, I'll give you some! Hey Chouji, stay here with Shikamaru while I go buy some chocolate for you guys."

"Sure, we'll be waiting here. Wow, Akiko's homemade chocolates are amazing! They taste like heaven!"

* * *

**A/N:** So here's chapter two! Hope you liked it! Hopefully, I'll finish chapter three and won't be too lazy to update soon. Review? =3


	3. Ino's Letter 3

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N: **Chapter! Chapter! Chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_March 14, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_How's everything at home? I hope you've introduced Sakura, Temari, and everybody else to Valentine's Day. Poor Shikamaru didn't receive any chocolate from his love. Did you like the chocolate I gave you? Were they tasty? Nah, they probably weren't, since I fail at baking and stuff. Still hope you loved what I did though._

_We've arrived in Zervania a few weeks ago. And you want to know who we met there? Naruto and Hinata! They're supposedly on their second honeymoon. How cute is that? The both of them are doing great, Naruto with his obsession over ramen and Hinata is as shy as usual. It's great to see that the two get some alone time together, despite their duties as the king and queen._

_Zervania is a very entertaining town. During daytime, there are tons of people who are having fun because everyday a festival is held. At nighttime, it's very calming and beautiful, with the fireworks and whatnot. This was a great place to hang out with Naruto and Hinata. We had so much fun. You know, we should come here sometime. In fact, we might as well just travel around these towns and have fun. I think that you need to go out more Gaara! It'd be great if we came here together! Just imagine all the things we can do here! This loud bustling town filled with excitement is the perfect place for entertainment!_

_It's March 14 Gaara! Do you still remember what I told you before this letter? If not, it's White Day! Too bad I'm not home with you, and then maybe you could've given me something today. But hey, I don't mind, you just owe me double next year! Heh, I'm just joking with you. I just wanted to remind you for next year! But Shikamaru and Chouji definitely owe me something! I won't let them forget!_

_It's been some great few weeks at Zervania with Naruto and Hinata, but we got to give them some time together, just the two of them. So, we're leaving Zervania tomorrow morning. It's kind of sad to leave this town, I enjoyed it so much! It seems like I want to revisit every place I visit, don't you think? This is why I shouldn't travel too much, but oh well._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P. S. I love you_

* * *

"Bye Hinata, Naruto! I hope to see you two soon. Okay guys, since they shouldn't be able to hear us now, I want to know. Where's my White Day gift?"

"What? Why should I have to give you something? You forced those chocolates on me!"

"Here you go Ino! This is my gift to you. And Akiko's gift should have arrived at Derbon today already."

"Thank you Chouji. You see that Shika! You should follow Chouji here, and be glad I gave you chocolates! I don't know how Temari puts up with you!"

"…troublesome…"

* * *

**A/N: **Review? ^_^


	4. Ino's Letter 4

**Searching for my Own**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_April 1, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_How's everything at home? Going great, I hope so. Do you and everybody else miss us? It's been a few months now, hasn't it? I miss being at home with you. Shikamaru doesn't want to admit it, but I can tell he misses Temari as much as I miss you. You've got to tell Temari that. I would love to see her reaction!_

_You know, it was scary. While traveling to our next destination, the three of us got lost in the woods. It was so frightening! We could not find our way out and were stuck there for a week! I was starving! Luckily, we were found by a couple of hunters and brought to the nearest town, which turned out to be where we were headed. I thought that we would've died in the woods. But don't worry, I'm alright! No wait, I got a couple of bruises and I sprained my ankle, but that's okay. No wait, April Fools! Now this is all just a joke. Please don't take it seriously. I'll explain everything to you if you just keep reading._

_We've left Zervania and arrived here today at Grais. Grais is a town that is full of humor, but that's not what we thought at first. And, well, it's because they really had us fooled. When we first entered it, it was practically empty there. It was so quiet, a creepy kind of quiet. And whenever we saw anyone, they'd deliberately avoid us. I didn't know what to think. And then an odd man with a large dog at his side confronted us and he said with that strange accent of his, "Y'all are outsiders are ya? Well, us folks don't like no outsiders taintin' our land. So be gone with y'all." He even pulled out a few daggers! Strange, wasn't it? At first, the three of us were quite shocked, and didn't know what to do. So we just decided to skip on down to the next town. But just as we began to exit, the man with the accent shouted out to us. When we turned around, he threw a dagger towards me! Luckily, the weapon barely missed me by a margin! I instantly got angry and was walking to him with a "menacing stare," as Chouji described it. Then, that man burst into a fit of laughter. Surprised as I was, I stood there, dumbfounded._

_In between his laughter, that man managed to yell out "April Fool's," along with all the townsfolk that were hiding. I had no idea what he meant by that, but assuming by the name, I felt sheepish. The man, whose name I learned, was Kiba Inuzuka. He explained all about April Fool's to us. It was every April 1st, according to Kiba. And every year, on that day, one can play a joke on another, specifically to embarrass them. And wow, was I embarrassed from their April Fool's joke! They sure got me._

_I'm expecting more humorous things from Grais, since they gave such a great first impression. I hope my time will be fun here. Kiba has agreed to give us a tour tomorrow morning. Oh, I almost forgot to mention his dog, Akamaru. It may be quite big, but I think it's adorable. Anyways, it's nighttime right now. I must be going to bed now, or else I'll be too sleepy for tomorrow morning! Good night Gaara._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P.S. I love you_

* * *

"Ino, your eyes are closed. Oh my god! Are you sleepwalking?"

"Just leave her alone, Chouji. If you do, chances are, you won't get hit."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHIKA! I'm not sleeping! I was just closing my eyes for a moment!"

"See this Chouji? She hits me for no reason, troublesome."

"I have my reasons!"

"Heh, you three sure are a lively group."

* * *

**A/N:** I would really appreciate reviews. ;)


	5. Ino's Letter 5

**Searching for my Own**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_May 28, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_How are you Gaara? I'm assuming you're doing great. Is everyone at home doing great? It's been five months now, hasn't it? It seems like time is passing by so quick. Traveling has still been so much fun. I don't know if I can ever stay at home for so long now. But don't worry, I'll stop by every once in a while. Okay, I'm just joking with you now. I'll never leave your side, I promise._

_We've left Grais a few days back. Now, the three of us are in Shrais, Grais's companion town. Funny how their names are so similar. And that's not all. The town seems to look exactly like it. There doesn't seem to be much a difference, only slightly, but I do still want to see it. I mean, you never know what every town has in store._

_When the three of us actually entered Shrais, we saw buildings and other things we didn't see at Grais. There's also a lot more pairings, like couples, here than in Grais. And I mean A LOT more. Wherever we go, it's kissing, hugging, cuddling and so on. But not everyone in Shrais is like that. We met two people here! And to top it all, we know them! Well, I mean, not you, but me. Actually, I've never actually met them or anything. It's just that Kiba told us about them, you remember him right? Back at Grais? He said the two were his friends, and were "an item."_

_Anyways, the names of them are Shino Aburame and Tenten. We met them because Kiba described them for us. When we told them that we met him, they were pleasantly welcoming towards us. Well, at least Tenten was. Shino was most of the time quiet, while Tenten did all the talking. They told us that although Shrais and Grais look alike, they are not completely, exactly the same. There are some differences, I found out._

_Because the three of us were told that the towns weren't exactly the same, Tenten and Shino offered to show us around. Shrais is very much like Grais in the humor category. But since it wasn't April Fool's, they couldn't prank us. Lucky us! But the townspeople are funny and I can't help but laugh at their jokes and whatnot. Also, Shrais is a major trading town because it is right along the shore. And it has a huge port that is filled with ships and boats, some docked, some ready to leave, and some just arriving._

_Tenten and Shino agreed to let us stay at their place. It is a quite mass home, almost like the castle back home, but smaller. It has a variety of guest rooms with decorations in it, and I chose one that resembled home. As I am writing to you right now, I am enjoying the nostalgic feeling of home. And yet, I still do want to travel. I may miss home, but it won't stop me from exploring. And like I said before, no need to worry that I won't come back home. Of course I would, because nothing can replace how I feel when I am with you._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P. S. I love you_

* * *

"Don't you guys love how this room feels just like home?"

"I thought the only reason that you suddenly wanted to travel was so you could get away from home, Ino."

"Mm, well that's true Chouji, but it doesn't hurt to feel at home every once in awhile."

"Women are complex human beings Chouji, so don't bother to try to understand their feelings."

"I don't understand how you can get a girl, let alone a girl like Temari with that attitude, Shika. And, for your information, we are_ not _complex. It's just that you're too stupid to understand us. I mean, for a genius, you should be able to understand us."


	6. Ino's Letter 6

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N:** Ughh, so many troubles with this stupid chapter! I'm so frustrated! Gah! Oh well, sorry if this chapter is weird looking. Hopefully the next chapter will be normal looking again. Anyways, enjoy the chapter~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_June 10, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_Hey Gaara! How's everything at home? Everybody still doing okay? I hope so. Everything still going smooth without the three of us? Again, I hope so, because us three are doing just perfectly fine. And I want you and everybody else to be doing fine like us._

_We've just came upon Krollonia, a little island that is a very popular town. I think it's the fact that it's an island is why a lot of people are attracted to this place. It's deserted from every other town, which makes this place a bit dangerous, but many of the people here are well-trained and not afraid of anything. And that includes men, women, children, and even the animals!_

_To get to Krollonia, we had to go aboard a ship. There were quite a number of people on the ship along with us. They were all either visitors or residents coming home from someplace else. It took us three days to go from the port of Shrais to Krollonia. Krollonia also has a huge number of ships, despite it being a not-so-big island. I think it even had more than Shrais!_

_During our ship ride, we saw Neji, Hinata's cousin, and Lee. They told us that they were going to Krollonia because they were sent there to investigate some "problems" involving Krollonia. That's all they would tell us. When I asked them "what problem," they didn't answer me. They each had their own way of avoiding answering my question. Neji wouldn't say much. Lee would just go on rambling about youth. But I've got to say, they sure did good trying to avoid answering me._

_When the ship finally docked at its destination, Chouji, Shikamaru, and I separated from Neji and Lee, who said they had to go begin their duty. After they left, the three of us went to look for a relatively nice hotel. We eventually did find one and we settled there. After we were all settled, we went sightseeing the little island._

_Even though Krollonia may be a "tiny" island, it has lots of amazing souvenirs there, and from all over the world! There were so many, I didn't know which one to get. Until, that is, Shikamaru told me to just pick one because it was getting late. So, I chose two matching necklaces. The storeowner told me that these two necklaces connected to form a yin and yang symbol. He said that yin is often femininity, and yang is often masculinity. So, I gave you the Yang one. I hope you like it. If you don't, then that's okay. As long as you keep it with you, I'll be happy._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P.S. I love you_

_

* * *

_

"Wait! What do you guys think you're doing! Get away from me! Hey! No! Where are Shikamaru and Chouji? What have you guys done to them?"

"Quit struggling, bitch! You want a death wish! Hey, help me here! She's going crazy! Fuck!"

"No! Stay away from me! I'll kill you guys! I mean it! Ah! Shit! This…can't…be happening…"


	7. Gaara's Letter

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N:** Eh, this chapter is reallyyyy short :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_September 1, 1809_

_Dear Lady Yamanaka Ino,_

_Ino! Are you and the guys okay? You haven't sent a letter in two months and I'm worried about you! Everybody else is worrying about the three of you as well. You've sent me a letter for every month, reassuring me, but two months and no letter! I'm not sure where you are, so I sent it to the town that you should be going to next, according to the pattern you guys have been traveling._

_Hopefully, this gets to you. Ino, you must send me a letter, whether everything's okay or not! I need to know that you are still there! Last time you sent me a letter from Krollonia, and I am deeply concerned. Has something happened to you there? Have you decided to stay at a new town you've seen, and are trying to pretend something has happened to you? I don't care if that's the reason! In fact, I don't care what reason you have! I am just pleading for you to at least write me a letter. So please, if you are reading this Ino, send me a letter soon. Let me know you are still out there. Let me know you are still alive. Just knowing that you are alive will relax me._

_With anticipation,_

_Lord Sabaku no Gaara_


	8. Ino's Letter 7

**Searching for my Own**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_November 5, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_I am very sorry. Deeply, truly sorry. I apologize for worrying everybody, and for this late letter. But do not fret; Shikamaru, Chouji, and I are fine now, with the help of Neji and Lee. Unfortunately, I received your letter just today. Although, I am still delighted that you have sent me a letter. Now I know that I reassured you not to worry, I know that I must've done the opposite. And when I tell you what has happened in the time past, please don't go crazy. I have told you not to be worried, and I'll say it again. Do not worry about us. Trust me. Give me another chance. This time for sure, it will not happen again, I swear._

_As you should know, I last sent you a letter from Krollonia. And in fact, I still am in Krollonia. Tomorrow, we will board the ship back to Shrais and continue what we were last doing, traveling. So, don't come after us._

_And I guess I should tell you what happened now, why I did not send you any letters, or I should say why I couldn't send a letter. So, you know that Krollonia is an island, and it's kind of isolated. Since it is isolated, it's hard to contact other towns or something when in times of emergency. And boy, did we have an emergency! Back in June is when I last sent my letter to you. That June day is also when I was captured, along with Shikamaru, Chouji, tourists, and Krollonians. We were captured by a little tiny island east of Krollonia. They called themselves "pirates." They refused to tell us what or why they kidnapped everyone from Krollonia._

_It was horrible what they did to us! We were sent to concentration camps, and many of us felt like we were going to die! But Shikamaru, Chouji, and I all promised ourselves that we'd make it out alive, very soon. The three of us helped as much as we could with other campers. For weeks, this dragged on._

_Finally, after weeks of torture, we were saved! And by whom you ask? Neji and Lee! I can't thank them enough for what they did. They saved my life as well as many others! We must pay them our respects sometime when possible. Anyways, back on track, Neji and Lee had gotten through as well as gotten rid of everyone that was a risk in our safety. The two led us back to Krollonia, safe and sound._

_When everyone got off board, and went about their own business, I approached the two and thanked them again. I was curious as to how they knew where we were, so naturally, I asked. Neji didn't say much, but Lee explained everything to me. They were sent on a mission because the "pirates" have had their eyes on Krollonia for quite some time. They wanted the island's resources, but Krollonia refused to provide the "pirates" any. So, the "pirates" generally developed a hatred towards this island. It's such an idiotic idea to hate an island! Neji and Lee have been on Krollonia, waiting for the enemies to strike. And when the "pirates" did, Neji and Lee were prepared to help the Krollonians._

_Now you know what happened to me, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The three of us are still going to be on our way. We'll be okay, I promise. I know you probably want me to go home, but not yet. Soon, maybe? I guess we'll have to wait and see._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P.S. I love you._

_

* * *

_

"Thank you very much for your help, guys. We are in your debt."

"Yeah! Thanks guys, I don't know how much longer I could've lasted in that camp! I missed my banana chips!"

"…yeah…thanks for your help...all this commotion has made me tired…"

"Hn…it was nothing."

"You're very welcome! And there's no need to be in our debt. Well, it looks like the ship is here, so we'll be seeing you guys! Stay youthful!"


	9. Ino's Letter 8

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N:** I feel so dead... =.= School has me swamped and it takes away any energy I have left for writing, so updates may be slow... But here's Chaper 9! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_December 25, 1809_

_Dear Lord Sabaku no Gaara,_

_Merry Christmas! Hey Gaara ! I know that when you receive this letter, it won't be Christmas anymore. But hey, who cares? Please wish a Merry Christmas to everybody else as well. Shikamaru, Chouji, and I just want to let you guys know that you guys should celebrate just like last year, even if we aren't there. And besides, we are having fun with our own little party._

_We are currently in Rugil right now! We're going to be staying here until probably a few days after the New Year. So, back on topic, it's a little village that just has the most generous people. Everybody knows everybody there. So, because of this plus the fact that there aren't many residents, every year, they have gift exchanges. And to add to this great village, every Christmas Eve, all the people go to the church for celebration and such. The mayor even gives out present for every single person. Not one does he leave out!_

_Us three came to Rugil about several weeks before Christmas, so people here kind of got to know us. When we attended the church, I didn't expect the people to be handing us presents. But actually, almost like every family gave each of us gifts. Isn't that so kind? The mayor didn't forget to leave us out as well!_

_I enjoyed every moment of that celebration. Honestly, I won't ever forget this day. Also, I feel…kind of guilty. I mean, the three of us just received, but we didn't give at all. That's why, maybe, if I'm home next year, we should visit this place with a bag full of gifts for Rugil! If we did this, I wouldn't feel so guilty anymore. And you, well, you can enjoy the feeling of giving to strangers. Doesn't that sound swell?_

_Anyways, it looks like I should be going now. I am currently writing this right now during the party, and I don't want to be rude. I should go back and enjoy myself, as should you. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Love,_

_Lady Yamanaka Ino_

_P.S. I love you_

_

* * *

_

"There, this is good enough. Now, I'll just go to the post office tomorrow morning."

"Hey, Ino! Come on! The children choir are about to sing now!"

"Okay! I'm coming, guys! Oh, and Merry Christmas."


	10. Gaara's Letter 2

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N: **Bleh, this chapter is so short =.= sorry 'bout that...

_January 2, 1810_

_Dear Lady Yamanaka Ino,_

_Ino, nearly a year has passed without you here. New Year's was not the same without you guys. Sure, we celebrated like last year, but we all felt there was something missing. And I also sent you a (late) Christmas gift along with this letter. Did you get it? I had it specially crafted for you._

_I hope you are enjoying your time at Rugil, but are you ever going to return home soon? All the time apart has made me realize how much I need you by my side. I can't stand being alone like I did all those years before I met you. I anxiously await your return, which I hope will be soon…_

_I love you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Sabaku no Gaara_


	11. Epilogue

**Searching for my Own**

**A/N:** After months of hiding and procrastinating, I finally finished it! ^^ I've gotten so lazy, it's unbelievable. Lately, I feel so unmotivated. But it was time for this story to finish up. I have no idea what happened when I was writing, this story just leaned more and more to ShikaTema at the end. I guess I was just in a ShikaTema mood that day. Sorry for those who were expecting more GaaIno . I personally don't really like the chapter much. I feel so unsatisfied. It's like -ugh-. Did I kind of rush the ending, not sure, just wanted to 'effin finish this. I hope you guys still enjoy it.

**Epilogue**

_January 16, 1810_

Temari watched Gaara from afar. He was sulking in Ino's flower garden again, as usual. Ever since she'd left, Gaara would always fit in some time from his busy schedule to just sit there and stare at the flower garden. Temari sighed before approaching him.

"Quit moping around here, Gaara. We all know you miss her, but you've got important duties to attend to."

All Gaara did was scowl at Temari and turn his attention back to the flowers. Temari sighed again and turned away, knowing he'd ignore everything she'd say unless it was concerning Ino. Seriously, she was clueless as to what was going on in that girl's mind that she'd just take off like that, leaving just a letter and a worrisome Gaara.

Temari shrugged to herself and left her brother alone again, knowing he'd prefer that more than her company. As she walked away, Temari heard a familiar voice, no, more like three familiar voices. She smirked and walked towards the direction of the voices.

Crossing her arms, Temari said, "Back from your little 'journey', I see."

Instead of a reply, Temari was met with a big hug from a certain platinum blonde. Temari stood in place awkwardly, a bit surprised at the sudden affection. Hearing a small chuckle from the indolent, pineapple-haired male behind Ino, Temari glared at him. She then pried Ino off her and pushed the girl towards the direction of Gaara.

Temari watched Ino from where she was standing with Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino was slowly walking up to Gaara. The red-head didn't seem notice as he was too preoccupied with thoughts of the girl who was just a few feet away from him.

When Ino had hugged Gaara from behind, Temari couldn't help but smile. Although Gaara's face was that of surprise, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Instead, it was replaced with a tiny smile. Just as he smiled, Ino began to bombard him with her wild story in more detail to her red-headed lover.

The dirty-haired blonde, as well as the others, chuckled in amusement at Ino's arm-flailing and constant random actions. But that wasn't the only thing on the blonde's mind at the moment. She stole a glance at the lazy genius to her right. Maybe now that her baby brother's love story was rolling along just fine, just maybe, hers would begin soon.

* * *

"_This journey was all for you Gaara. I love you more than anything, and I needed to know if you felt the same. __Searching for my own was searching for that one simple, yet complex sentence 'I love you' coming from no one other than you. It would be impossible to get you to write it, let alone say it just like that. My actions may have been foolish to get you to do it, but I'm a fool in love. I love you, Sabaku no Gaara."_

_

* * *

_

"C'mon, you know you want to! Say it for me… please?"

"_I…...you."_

**A/N: **Blegh, I don't like it. =.= Reviews would be very appreciated.


End file.
